


neverending

by juliabaccari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabaccari/pseuds/juliabaccari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: underwater kiss. Captain Hook returns to Neverland, where Pan lies in wait for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neverending

In Neverland, you only had to believe something for it to happen. Those were Pan’s rules. The trouble was, so few had the power to believe - the imagination. Luckily, Pan was not without that great ability, and so it was easy for him to breathe underwater. He thought he could do it, and then he did. It was so simple.

But he was bored of simple. Nothing had truly challenged him for so long. Even getting Henry to his island had been disappointingly simple - and yet it had come with an unexpected bonus. His pirate, returned to Neverland at last.

While it had been amusing to watch him cavort around, playing hero and desperately trying to win over his companions (who, clearly, knew better), Pan was growing restless. He was ageless and invincible - he never got sick, and he never felt pain unless he wanted to. So this ache in his bones, caused by an uncontrollable desire to touch Killian? It was unwelcome. 

Pan was an obsessive soul, and he knew himself well enough to understand that he would be consumed by this feeling until he satiated it. He knew his pirate wouldn’t give in easily - but he would, eventually, give in. And that was what Pan desperately needed. A challenge with a beautiful goal at the end, the pirate at the mercy of his touch. Undone as Pan was at the thought of Killian touching him back.

Which is why he is here, now, lingering under the water unseen as the subject of his obsession strips his clothing on the shore. He is alone. He’s preparing to bathe. A more perfect situation Peter could not have asked for - but this is his island, he doesn’t need to ask it for it to provide.

He waits until Killian is waist-deep in the dark water, and swims forward, letting his hand just brush the man’s thigh as he passes him. Pan pauses to appreciate the sudden tension running through his pirate’s spine, before pushing his head above water, just behind Killian. He is so close he is nearly sliding up his pirate’s body. God, he aches to press himself to the other man, to feel that expanse of skin underneath his own.

Pan can be patient, though.

He watches Killian realize he is not alone, watches his shoulders draw back and his breath quicken just slightly.

"Pan." The word is short, controlled.

"Awh, Captain, you knew it was me."

"It could be no one else."

"That’s true." Pan concedes, smirking. "There is no one else in the world for you, my dear pirate."

Killian plays into his desires, whipping around to face him, a scowl on his face. He takes one look at Pan and - unexpectedly - lunges forward, knocking them both into the water. As they sink they tangle together, Killian’s lips sealing over Pan’s, the immortal’s arms creeping into the pirate’s hair. 

They do not need to breathe. If there is one person who has mastered Neverland besides Pan himself, it is Killian. The water surges around them but they do not break apart, tongues clashing as if they were fighting. It is a very particular pas de deux that Captain “Hook” and Peter Pan usually play out, but Killian had managed to surprise Pan. Usually he offers some form of resistance.

But he is not complaining. Pan lets his pirate touch, and take, he opens his mouth and body to him. Overwhelmed - it has been decades, after all, since he was touched like this - he allows Killian to lead the kiss. Before long he has guided them to shore, Pan’s back pressed into the wet sand as Killian climbs atop him. They don’t speak a word. Killian buries himself into Pan as if he were trying to bury every regret he has, every mistake he’s made, but he’s just making another. It’s such a delicious mistake, though. Pan’s neck arches as he cries out. They grip each other, harder than is kind, careless of their blood and sweat mixing. Pan moans wildly as he writhes under the Captain. He wants Killian’s friends to hear. He wants to claim him. 

Even after they are finished they do not part. Instead they lie together as if they were one, warm on the sand. Pan lets his world narrow down to the feel of Killian’s chest under his head, rising and falling. He lets the quiet consume them.

There are no two people closer in this world, Pan is convinced.

No two people more compatible.

What do all those mortal grown-ups know of love stories? The story he is telling with Killian is far greater, for it will never end.


End file.
